


It Won't Let Go

by a_scholar



Series: It Won't Let Go [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: Sauli knocks on a hotel room door. Almost immediately the door opens just slightly, and bright red hair slowly comes into view in the narrow gap.”I'm sorry,” Sauli says, amused. ”I'm looking for Adam, but I think this room belongs to Elmo.”





	It Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty PWP.

Sauli knocks on a hotel room door. Almost immediately the door opens just slightly, and bright red hair slowly comes into view in the narrow gap.

”I'm sorry,” Sauli says, amused. ”I'm looking for Adam, but I think this room belongs to Elmo.”

There's familiar giggling behind the door.

”Password?” Adam says, obviously trying to sound serious but failing.

”Password? Oh, I don't know. Oofta? Baby? I missed you?”

The door opens. The sight of Adam smiling at him, with his red hair and sparkling eyes, is enough to make a warm and comforting feeling settle into his body. Finally.

”Accepted,” Adam says, opening the door wide and stepping aside. ”Come here.” He looks very soft and cuddly in his black sleeveless top and black shorts, bare arms and feet.

Sauli can't stop smiling. Once he's pulled his luggage inside and dropped his jacket on top of it, Adam closes the door and reaches for him. He steps as close as he can, wrapping his arms around Adam's back and pressing his body against Adam's in an intimate hug.

”Hi, baby,” Adam says in a very light and gentle voice. ”I missed you, too.”

He tilts his head up to look into Adam's eyes, and Adam grins and strokes his cheek before pressing their lips together.

It starts very soft. Gentle kisses pressed on each other's lips, noses brushing. Their arms wrapped around each other, stroking tenderly. Adam breaks off for a moment to stare at him before kissing him again, mumbling against Sauli's lips in between kisses.

”You look beautiful,” Adam says before capturing Sauli's lips so that it takes a while until he can answer.

”What, after a flight?”

”Yes.”

Such exaggeration. Nobody looks their best after a flight, even though he had freshened up a bit in bathrooms, even changed into a fresh white t-shirt wanting to get rid of the stale airplane smell. He hums as a reply and moves his arm so that he can reach to touch Adam's hair.

Adam grins against his lips. ”I'm sure it feels the same even though it's red.”

”Sshh, let me.” He sinks his fingers into the soft hair at the back of Adam's head, cards his fingers through it. The colour is outrageously red, but it does feel the same. Still, his fingers have been itching to do this ever since Adam had first sent him a photo of his newly dyed hair. He strokes and scratches Adam's scalp gently, and he can feel how the sensation makes Adam shiver.

Adam is kissing his cheek, along his stubbled jawline. ”Are you tired?”

”No,” Sauli says, stroking Adam's hair. He might be, a little, but a nap is definitely not his priority right now.

”Hungry?”

”No. Well...”

”Are you? We can order in or go to eat.”

He lets go of Adam's hair and presses his hands on both sides of Adam's head, tilts his own head to kiss Adam with more intent, licking slowly across his lower lip.

Adam makes a soft sound and pulls his head back. ”Oh... Are you hungry for me? Is that it?”

Sauli grins at him. But Adam's eyes are half-lidded and his mouth slightly open, and he looks so edible with his now tousled red hair, that Sauli's eyes drop to the pink and plump lower lip he just licked. He stands on his toes and sucks it back into his mouth, nibbling and licking. He licks into Adam's mouth, and there's a responding moan. When his tongue touches Adam's a jolt of pleasure travels down his spine, ending in a sharp twinge between his legs. The kiss turns really wet now, with their slick tongues sliding against each other, both of them breathing more urgently, a heavy pulsing down in his crotch.

”You're making me hard,” Adam whispers into his mouth.

”I know, I know,” Sauli says, flicking his tongue teasingly against Adam's again. He knows making out gets Adam hard so easily. ”I want to. Baby...” He's getting hard himself, faster than he expected to, the heavy feeling of arousal pooling in his groin and making his legs feel week. He molds himself to Adam's body, slides his hands down Adam's back to cup that round ass. Adam's cock is thickening against him.

Adam gasps a little and kisses him hard. ”Okay, hold on.” Despite his words he gives Sauli another kiss, a long and sensual one. ”Alright,” Adam continues, stroking his thumb over Sauli's cheekbone. ”I gotta take a piss before I get fully hard. I did not expect to have sex first thing you walk through that door.”

”Really, Adam?”

”Okay, maybe I should have.”

”You sent me all those photos while I was at the airport. You on stage. Those zipper pants. And the leather.”

”So did you like them?” Adam looks entirely too cute asking that.

He groans and opens his mouth with full intention of pressing it against Adam's, but Adam puts his fingers against Sauli's lips, stopping him and laughing.

”Hold on, love. You can have me in a minute. Get on the bed.” Adam kisses his cheek so sweetly. ”You have to actually let go of my ass to do that.”

He laughs, resting his forehead against Adam's shoulder, and squeezes once more with his hands before releasing Adam. He can't resist giving a little pat, too. Adam walks slowly into the bathroom, swaying his ass from side to side and giving Sauli such a sultry look over his shoulder, mouth open. _Fuck_ , he's so... Before Sauli knows it he's cupping himself through his jeans and squeezing the hard bulge, biting his lip.

Thinking ahead, he takes out a small bottle lube from his bag. After removing his shoes, socks and jeans he climbs onto the unmade bed. Lying on his stomach, he buries his head in Adam's pillow, stained slightly pink from Adam's hair dye. He's kicking his legs in the air, aware of a stupid smile on his face.

”Are you smelling my pillow?” Adam's voice asks.

Sauli turns his head. Adam is standing in the doorway, now without a shirt.

”Yeah. Do you know why it always smells so good?”

”It does?” Adam lifts an eyebrow. ”I've never noticed it smelling like anything.”

”I read about it. It's your phero—pheromones? Yeah. Your pillow is the next best source after your body, like, especially your hairy parts, and your clothes of course.”

Adam is giggling, leaning into the doorframe. ”So have I managed to attract a mate, then?”

Sauli grins, looking at Adam all over. That smiling, stubbled face. Firm chest with its light dusting of hair. Thick tattooed arms that look more muscled since the last time they'd seen each other. A bulge in his black shorts. ”Come here, big guy.”

Adam makes a weird sound that starts as a high-pitched moan but turns into laughter. Sauli starts laughing as well.

”What was that?” He asks, wiping tears from his eyes.

”I don't know, ”Adam giggles. ”Like that was so hot but also really funny.” He walks towards the bed and Sauli turns to lie on his back, ready to welcome Adam into his arms. Adam crawls to him on his hands and knees, looking all seductive.

”Big guy, huh?” Adam says, bending over him on hands and knees but keeping their bodies from touching, ghosting his lips over Sauli's.

”Yeah. I've always loved your body, you know that.”

Sometimes, years ago, it had been difficult to convince Adam of it. Adam could be so critical and hard on himself. But Sauli had always meant every word. Each part of Adam had been precious to him, because they belonged to _Adam_. He was in love, so Adam was infinitely more desirable to him than anyone else. Some time after their separation, when Adam had grown into his looks, got into working out more and changed his style, it hadn't been quite as hard anymore to make him believe he looked stunningly gorgeous.

”Do you still? You don't think I should be skinnier or have a six-pack? I see what photos you like on Instagram.” Adam grins, white teeth flashing, and pulls his head back when Sauli tries to reach for a kiss.

It's driving him crazy, Adam's body so close but not close enough. He wraps his fingers around the solid arms and tries to pull, but Adam resists it, his body unmoving. Sauli is writhing restlessly on the bed, flexing his hips slightly upwards. He's so hard.

”You're perfect like this,” he says earnestly, his voice sounding even lower to his ears than usual, feeling his cheeks warm up. ”So fucking hot. The way you use your body. You're still slim, but like, big and heavy in just the right way. It turns me on so much. It's _you_. Your fucking thighs. I—” He can't even continue, suddenly struggling with his speech. It's too much to tell Adam how insanely hot he is while his almost naked body is right there. Adam is just staring at him, mouth open. He still resists Sauli's attempts to make him lie down, so Sauli goes in for the kill, reaching down and cupping Adam's hard cock, squeezing and rubbing the thick length through the material.

”Aaahh fuck _, Sauli_ ,” Adam moans, eyes closed and arching his back. His cock is twitching and growing further in Sauli's hand.

For a moment he gets to rub it before Adam finally moves, only to pull his hips back so that Sauli loses his grip. Adam kneels between Sauli's legs and takes hold of the white t-shirt, starting to slowly push it up. Every inch of skin that's revealed is kissed, starting from Sauli's navel and going up.

”I could say you're going in the wrong direction,” Sauli says. ”But I wanna kiss you so much that now it's actually the right direction.”

Adam laughs and opens his mouth wide to bite his abs. ”You're so impatient.” He starts to kiss Sauli's nipples, with loud kissing sounds, using his tongue and sucking the hard nubs.

It feels divine, he can't stop gasping. He half-wishes Adam would never stop, but the sensation is so intense it's almost too much, and he wants Adam's mouth on his.

”I'm just—I'm so hard for you,” he pants out. Adam hums and then warm fingers are sliding into Sauli's briefs, brushing over his cock, and he can feel it throb from Adam's touch.

”So you are.” Adam looks at him with eyes full of heat.

”Come here, baby, come here,” Sauli pleads. Adam pulls Sauli's briefs off, then pushes his own shorts and underwear down his hips, while Sauli pulls his own t-shirt over his head. At last Adam complies and lies down. The feeling of the hot and hard cock sliding against his makes Sauli moan aloud. He wraps his legs and arms around Adam with a sigh.

”This is good,” he comments.

”I know,” Adam says, rolling his hips deliciously and giving a soft peck on Sauli''s lips. ”I know you, what you love. I love teasing you. Before I—” Adam's breath catches. ”Before I give you what you want.” Adam groans against his neck and grinds down.

Sauli's hips jerk and he slaps a hand against Adam's butt cheek, grabbing it. At least one of them is leaking, the slide of their cocks slicker.

They're panting heavily, huffing laughs, both knowing they need to dial it down for a moment so it's not over too soon.

They start kissing again, soft little kisses pressed on kiss-swollen lips. He gets lost in it, stroking Adam's stubbled cheek, Adam's fingers weaving into his hair. Gradually the kisses turn deeper and wetter, their tongues sweeping against each other. It's stupidly hot to have his tongue in Adam's mouth while simultaneously having Adam's cock rub slowly against his own. They keep looking at each other, smiling in between kisses, Adam grinning before he rolls his hips just so, causing Sauli to moan.

”You're so gorgeous,” Adam says, kissing his neck, which always makes him shiver. ”My beautiful man.” Adam scoots down a little, lifts Sauli's arm and noses the hairs under it.

”Looking for those pheromones?” Sauli asks, preparing himself for the feeling of being tickled. But when Adam grunts and gives a strong lick with the flat of his tongue, it doesn't really tickle but feels so fucking arousing he squirms on the bed. Adam grabs his arm and holds it in place, licking for a good long while before trailing his mouth to Sauli's nipple, giving it a suck, too.

”Fuck, Adam.” He's panting, feeling moisture trickle down his dick.

Adam smiles and rests his chin on top of Sauli's chest, stubble scratching the skin lightly. ”Whatcha want, honey? What do you feel like? I'll give you anything you want.” Adam kisses his chest.

He pets Adam's red hair with both hands, thinking.

”I want you to finger me, and then I want you to fuck me, really quick and dirty.”

”Unh, fucking hell.” Adam's cock is twitching, pressed against his thigh. Adam looks destroyed, groaning against Sauli's chest. ”Yeah, yeah. I'll give it to you.” His voice sounds so low and rough. ”No slow lovemaking?”

”Later. I want that later. After dinner. I want to make love for hours.”

Adam rubs his face against Sauli's chest and mumbles something inaudible into his skin.

”Roll over at first,” Sauli says, pushing until Adam goes along with it and rolls on his back. ”And lean back, against the headboard.”

Adam does as told, with his long legs splayed open. ”Like this?”

”Yeah.”

Adam jerks himself lazily, sliding his hand up and down the hard length, drawing in a sharp breath when Sauli lies down on his stomach between Adam's legs. He gives Adam's balls a soft lick.

”Oh, please,” Adam moans and grips his cock hard.

He licks and kisses all over them, opening his mouth wide and taking them gently into his mouth. He's missed this. Breathing in the heavy musky scent, he swirls his tongue over the soft skin. After a while he pushes Adam's hand away and replaces it with his mouth. He trails his mouth to the glossy tip and gives the flushed head and underside repeated licks until the whines are so desperate that he takes Adam into his mouth. He sucks rhythmically, pumping his mouth, moaning and humming in response to the sounds Adam is making. When he feels like he needs to breathe deeply and rest his jaw, he lets the cock slip from his mouth with a pop. He wraps his fingers around the thick length, now slick from his saliva and precome, and carefully licks the tip, his tongue brushing over the slit, before sucking again.

”Babe, I'm—aahh, going to come quick and dirty in your mouth if you don't stop,” Adam says.

He looks at Adam with his mouth wrapped around the head and reluctantly lets it slip out again.

”I want that, too. Fuck, I'm so horny I want everything.”

Adam throws his head back and laughs breathlessly before taking Sauli's hand and kissing his fingertips. ”I want you, too, in every way. And I love that you're so hot for me. You have no idea. Now, give me that hot little butt of yours.”

He laughs and kisses Adam's hip before getting up, straddling Adam and sitting on his lap.

”Lube is on the nightstand,” he tells Adam, kissing his forehead and stroking the red hair.

After a moment a warm hand grabs his butt cheek and spreads it a little. Slick fingers start to tease around his entrance.

They kiss while Adam fingers him. Sauli slides his hands across the broad expanse of Adam's chest, caressing. When one finger pushes in deep, he throws his head back and gasps at the intensely good feeling.

”Yeah? Right there?” Adam asks.

”Mm-hm. Feels so good.”

Another finger is added and Adam twists them inside, working him open slowly and reducing him to a hot mess, his cock brushing wetly against Adam's stomach as Adam pumps the fingers fast inside him. He's pushing his hips back to meet the fingers, flicking his tongue against Adam's.

Adam seems to snap. Sauli yelps as he's suddenly wrapped in a tight embrace and spun around to lie prone on the bed. Adam's hand grabs his cock and gives it a few pumps so that he shouts. Then Adam pushes at him until he's rolled over on his stomach. It's fucking hot how he's being manhandled. He decides to sacrifice one of the pillows and stuffs it under his hips so that they're raised, spreads his legs a bit and displays himself, panting in anticipation.

Teeth bite his butt cheek and he feels more lube being dribbled on his opening before Adam mounts his back, legs spread on the outsides of his, and clasps Sauli's hand with his own. When Adam squeezes his hand tightly he knows it's a question asking for a confirmation, and he squeezes back as a response. A hot tongue licks a stripe along his neck, and he feels the head of Adam's slick cock brush against him. It slides fully inside with one slow push. It's a tight fit as always, with Adam's giant fucking dick, but the slickness and being fingered open ease the way.

Making good of his word, Adam starts to move his hips in sharp and precise thrusts, mouthing Sauli's neck.

”Right there, yeah. Harder,” he moans, rubbing his cheek against the sheets. Adam grunts and raises his upper body slightly so he can get leverage to thrust harder. The pistoning of his hips turns rougher and faster, the wet slapping sound obscene. Adam is making a continuous noise, now gripping Sauli's hips hard and thrusting into him over and over.

He wonders fleetingly whether it's even possible for anything to feel this satisfying. Gripping the bedsheets in his hands, he just hangs on tight while Adam nails him.

”Up, up,” Adam tells him in a gravelly voice, and Sauli doesn't get what he means at first, but then Adam wraps his arms under Sauli's body and heaves them both up to a kneeling position. Adam keeps his arms wrapped tightly around him, keeping their bodies glued together while Adam fucks him with fast and shallow thrusts. There's a familiar pressure building in Sauli's balls.

”Touch me.” Fingers wrap around his length and start pumping in time with the thrusts. His own hand joins Adam's and they wank his cock until it's too much, combined with Adam riding his sweet spot and moaning into his ear, and the climax hits him. It's so good his mind spins from it, and he comes messily over their hands. Adam plunges his cock deep inside and rolls his hips, groaning against Sauli's neck and sounding like he's dying as he spills inside.

Adam's hips rock against his for a long time, his cock pulsing, moaning quietly with every breath. Eventually Adam slips out and they lie down, or more like fall on the bed with their limbs turned into jelly.

”Was... Was that...” Adam gasps out.

”Yeah. Very.” With effort he turns around on his back, throwing away the frankly gross wet pillow. Adam's bare, freckled back looks so inviting he starts stroking it in slow sweeps. He's smiling, reveling in the post-orgasmic bliss, getting drowsy.

” _Rakas_ ,” he mumbles against Adam's shoulder.

”Yes, love?”

”Nothing.”

”Mmh.”

They nap for a little while, then end up taking a shower together, soaping each other up and washing each other's hair. Afterwards Sauli is putting some lotion on his face in front of a mirror with a towel wrapped around him, when Adam comes up behind him, naked, and latches on to him.

They smile at each other in the mirror. Adam rests his chin on his shoulder and strokes his muscled arms and chest reverently.

”If youuu think thaaat,” Adam starts singing softly. ”What I say and what I give ain't _love._ ” The last word is followed by a kiss pressed on the back of Sauli's neck with a loud smack. ”I don't really really give two fux.”

”I can't wait to hear it live tomorrow,” Sauli says, and Adam kisses his neck again. He tries to walk towards his clothes in order to dress so they can go to dinner, but Adam just follows on his heels, draped around him.

”I can't actually do anything like this,” he says laughing, unable to reach for his jeans.

”That's a shame. I can't let go.”

Sauli turns in the embrace and wraps his arms around Adam, looking into his eyes. ”So that's it, we're stuck like this?”

”Yeah, I think we are.”


End file.
